


Take me to the stars.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Garrus Vakarian is a Good Friend, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Here we go again, yet another collection of stories from my Mass Effect characters.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni





	Take me to the stars.

Emilee Jayne Shepard.

Earth born/ sole survivor/ Liara/ Brown hair/Brown eyes.


End file.
